The Life of Alpha and Shadow: The Assassins of Chaos
by A.VOICE.IN.THE.CROWD
Summary: The Olympian Gods, along with a few heroes who were made immortal after the second giant war, have just been informed by Chaos that the Titans are rising once more and that without the help of his two personal assassins they will not be able to defeat the Titans. Meanwhile the two assassins must save the place they swore they would never return to. CONTAINS SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Alpha and Shadow: The Assassins of Chaos

**A/N: This is a Chaos story. It will contain Slash. I appreciate constructive criticism and this is unbetaed so if you find any mistakes don't hesitate to review or pm me and tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. **

Chapter 1

"It has been three thousand years since the second giant war and-"Zeus was interrupted when a bright light appeared and a man appeared in front of the gods and heroes of the giant war, who had been made immortal after the war. He was tall, almost seven feet tall and he was very pale. His eyes were black and had shining pricks of light in them like stars. The gods and campers drew their weapons, suddenly on high alert.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Zeus barked. The man didn't seem intimidated.

"I am Chaos." The gods and heroes gaped. "I am here to warn you that Kronos is rising once more and that you will not be able to defeat him on your own. I have decided to send my assassins to help you-"

"Why should we trust you? How do we know that this isn't some trick?" Ian, the half-blood son of Poseidon, said. He was the only one with his weapon still drawn, the others had lowered them when Chaos introduced himself. Chaos turned towards Ian and said calmly,

"You don't." He turned back to address the others present. "I would like to introduce Alpha and Shadow, my personal assassins." Then two figures walked straight out of the shadows. They were both about six and a half feet tall and both of them were wearing black jeans and black hoodies. They both had their hoods up and positioned in a way that you could only see their mouths. The only difference between the two was the lip piercing one of them had on his bottom lip, the only reason the gods noticed the silver ring was because of the way it gleamed in the light of the hearth.

"Good luck." Chaos said to the gods. Then another flash of light appeared and he was gone.

"So, what are your real names?" Annabeth asked.

"I am Alpha and this is Shadow." said the one with the piercing. She rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you hear her? She asked for your real names." said Ian, who was also made immortal after the war.

"You haven't earned the right to know our true identities." said the one without the piercing, Shadow.

"You are going to be fighting alongside us, aren't you? I think we should know who we are going to be entrusting our lives to." Ian replied.

"You don't need to know our names for that, you simply need a demonstration of our powers. I will gladly give one, if you want." Alpha said grinning in a way that sent shiver down every one's spine. Even Hades shuddered a little.

"Alright then. Fight me and when you lose you have to show us who you really are." Ian said trying to sound brave but inside he was still freaked out by that grin, a grin which had yet to leave Alpha's mouth. Alpha's grin widened at the slight quiver in Ian's voice.

"Deal, but if I win you will give me Riptide." Ian chuckled.

"You must be crazy! There is no way in Tartarus that I will give you my sword!"

"Then I will not fight you." Alpha said calmly.

"He will accept your terms." Zeus said in a voice that left no room for argument. Zeus wanted to know what this boy could do, Ian's sword was a small price to pay and if Ian lost (which Zeus secretly hoped he would) it would teach the boy a lesson. A man doesn't get to be one of Chaos' personal assassins if he lacks skill. Ian looked like he wanted to argue but a glare from Zeus shut him up.

"Swear on the Styx and we may begin." Ian grumbled something under his breath and then he swore on the Styx that if he lost he would give Alpha his sword.

Thalia's POV:

"Let's begin shall we?" Alpha said drawing a sword from the sheath attached to his belt and sounding a lot happier than he should. Shadow took a few steps back. I don't think this will end well for Ian. Serves him right, the little prat chased away my two favorite cousins.

Ian drew Riptide from his own sheath but before he could charge a voice interrupted him.

"Try not to kill him, would you son?" Chaos said. Whoa this dude must be special if Chaos calls him son!

"Yes Father. I will try." Alpha replied. Ian charged but Alpha didn't raise his sword from his side, he just stood there and looked at Ian. _Raise your sword, stupid!_ I wanted to scream, but I held myself back. When Ian was close enough to swing he did and a split second later I heard the clang of two swords clashing. Alpha had managed to raise his sword so fast I didn't even see it! Ian took a step back and tried to stab at Alpha's stomach but he didn't get far as Alpha parried with his own sword thrusting at the hilt of Riptide and twisting the blade out of Ian's hand. Alpha quickly grabbed the sword from the floor and crossed the swords at Ian's neck so that all he had to do was pull his hands back and he would behead Ian.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender" Ian said looking panicked. Something was bugging me though, that disarming move was so familiar. It reminded her of the times she had spent with Luke… Not many people knew how to execute that move so smoothly. In fact she only knew two people who had that skill, Luke and…

"…Percy"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next Chapter is up. Thank you very much to those who followed and added my story to their favorites. A special thank you to SONxOFxCHAOS for being my first reviewer, I give you a basket of virtual cookies as thanks and a new chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 2:

Thalia POV:

"…Percy" I breathed. No one seemed to have heard me, they were still staring at Per- Alpha. _It couldn't be Percy. _I told myself, Percy was gone. He disappeared three thousand years ago, and I mean disappeared, not died. He wasn't in the underworld. It couldn't be Percy, he would have contacted me if he had been able to. He wouldn't have left me and Grover to worry so much, the rest of the seven missed him too… _except Annabeth. _A voice in my head nagged. Me and Annabeth hadn't spoken properly since I found out she was the reason Percy had left and Nico had become a depressed wreck.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"…Thalia you have to do something!" Grover pleaded._

_"Grover how can I help Nico if I don't even know what's upsetting him so much?" I snapped. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch but I was really worried for Nico. He was like my little brother and I hated seeing him so depressed._

_"Well I don't know either Thalia! He's been like this the past two weeks! I would have asked Percy but he's not at camp and when I asked Chiron about it he said he had gone to visit Sally, I guess he hasn't told Chiron what happened . I have a couple of satyrs on the lookout for Percy but right now I'm really worried about Nico, I haven't seen him this depressed since Bianca..." He trailed off. I had been wondering where Percy was too._

_"Okay! Okay! I'll talk to him! You focus on finding Percy." And I walked off toward the Arena where Nico was shredding dummies wearing Greek armor. _

_"Hey Nico." I said smiling. He barely even glanced my way before he moved on to another dummy. "I want to talk to you about something… Something personal" I continued when he didn't stop. He sheathed his sword and without a word started walking toward the forest. I followed him quietly and I tried to see if he was just being his normal, moody self or if he was actually as depressed as Grover said. _

_You couldn't see the difference in him if you weren't looking for it or if you didn't know him well, but I did and I could see it. He was different. His shoulders where slumped forward and he was slightly hunched over as if he was bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders. He usually walked straight and tall, proud of who he had become; a son of Hades, a brave hero and a loyal friend. But the way he looked now… It was as if he was once again the little boy who had just found out his sister had died… _Percy was like a brother to Nico. What if the same thing… NO! Percy was not dead, he couldn't be_. I told myself. We were deep inside the forest now and I noticed we had reached a clearing. Nico had stopped and was waiting for me to speak._

_"Where is Percy?" He looked up shocked. He didn't expect me to ask him about Percy. He met my eyes for the first time and I wanted to cry. His eyes were dead. He looked as if his body was a soulless shell. Surprised and something else had flickered in his eyes for a moment but it was gone before I could figure out what was running through his head. _

_"I don't know." He said. His voice was flat and empty devoid of any emotion. But I knew he was lying. If Percy was going somewhere Nico would be the first to know. They had become very good friends after the second giant war, better friends then before and now Percy sought after Nico for advice, rather than Annabeth or me. Nico definitely knew were Percy was and I was going to get it out of him even if I had to beat it out of him. I narrowed my eyes._

_"Don't lie to me Nico." I growled. His eyes turned to slits. _

_"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Nico asked, trying to change the subject… and failing._

_"Where is Percy?" I repeated. He glared at me and turned to leave the clearing. _

_"He's dead isn't he? That's why you're so depressed! That why no one can find him! He's de-dead!" My voice cracked at the end and tears were flowing freely from my eyes. I didn't try to wipe them away. Percy was dead. I fell to my knees and glared at the sky. I felt like screaming at the gods! How could they just let him die? He saved their asses more times than I can remember and they just let him die!_

_"He's not dead." Nico whispered. He must have stayed when he noticed that I was crying. My face lit up in hope but the smile soon left my face as I saw the look on his face. That look meant that Percy would be much better off dead._

_"What evil son of a bitch has him now?" I said ready to go and kick some monster ass, then afterwards I'd kick Percy's ass for making me think that he was dead. _

_"I don't know." He said looking so helpless that I almost reached out to hug him. Almost._

_"What do you mean you don't know?!" I yelled at him. I was mad now. Why was he keeping me out of the loop?_

_"I mean I don't know!" he yelled right back. I took a deep breath._

_"Okay, start from the beginning what happened?" I asked him calmly. I needed the facts. He took a deep breath and sat down with his back leaning against a boulder. I walked over to him and sat down as well. He closed his eyes and began._

_"About two weeks ago my dad, sent me an iris message and told me to go to the underworld, he said he needed to talk to me in person. I should have known something was wrong then but I was in a rush because I wanted to make it in time for capture the flag. I went to see him and he told me that Percy's soul was in the underworld…" I was about to interrupt him but he opened his eyes and glared at me so I shut up. "…But he said that something was off. Percy's soul was too… Blank. I demanded to see Percy and when I saw him I knew what my dad meant. Percy's eyes were empty, he didn't say a word when he saw me, his eyes didn't flicker. Nothing. When I was just about to leave he said, 'Look under the mattress.' So I went to camp and flipped every mattress in his cabin. Ian saw me and he started screaming at me and threatening me but after he had my sword at his neck he shut up." His eyes were ice cold. So were mine. We hated Ian, he was Percy's jerk of a half-brother. He was arrogant, cocky and self-centered. "I didn't find anything under the mattresses so I went to my cabin and I went crazy. I broke everything, then I flipped over my mattress and found a small envelope beneath it. I tore it open and inside I found a letter and a photo. I read the letter first. It said:_

Dear Nico,

I'm sorry for leaving, I just can't take it anymore. He's gone too far this time. I'll miss you and Thalia and Grover. You're the only family I have left.

See you in Elysium, Percy."

_I wasn't surprised that Nico had learnt it by heart. Ever since Percy's parents had died in a car accident when he was in Greece we were the only people he considered family. _

_"What about the photo?" I asked my voice hoarse. He took out a picture from his jean pocket and handed it to me. I looked at it and saw Annabeth smiling, she was holding hands and leaning in to kiss… Ian. "That Bitch! She cheated on him! He loved her!" I exploded. I was about to go and kick her ass when Nico said something. His voice was small and I just barely heard him._

_"Where do you think he is? That's not his soul in the underworld and my dad cant sense his soul anywhere on Earth." _

_"He'll be fine Nico. That kelp head is too resilient to just disappear on us. He'll be back." Nico nodded, and a few days later he disappeared too._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I wanted to squash the hope welling up inside me. Could Alpha be Percy? If he was, then that meant that Shadow could be Nico. I didn't want to get my hopes up just to have them come crashing down on me later. I wiped away my tears. No one had paid attention to me. Per- Alpha was holding Riptide in his hand. He made a smooth arch in the air, before sheathing it. His movements were fluid and familiar. I could see a slight smile forming at Alpha's lips. It had to be Percy. He loved that sword and he was really pissed when Poseidon gave it to Ian. It was either Percy or Heracles and I would rather believe that it was Percy. It had to be Percy and that meant that Shadow was Nico. Oh I am so going to kick their asses after I'm done hugging the crap of them.

Percy and Nico were discussing living arrangements with the gods. They said that Chaos had provided them a cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Their voices were cold and emotionless. I wanted to slap them! Why weren't they getting mad? If I was them I'd leave the gods to rot after the way they just replaced Percy with Ian. Only Hermes, Hestia, Apollo, Artemis and, surprisingly, Hades hadn't pushed him to the side.

They were just about to leave when I spoke,

"Alpha, Shadow may I talk to you in private?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate the support. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others but I had a bit of writers block. I didn't want to keep you waiting so I tried to post another chapter. I hope you like it. One more thing: IMPORTANT: PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. I want your opinion on who should top.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 3:

Shadow POV:

"Alpha, Shadow may I talk to you in private?" Thalia said just as we were about to leave. I glanced at Percy and saw him nod, so we waited for the throne room to empty, Thalia was just about to speak but Percy shook his head telling her to stay quiet for just a little longer. He jerked his head toward the door and I nodded. I focused on the shadows and I felt a familiar shiver run down my spine as the shadows expanded and covered the walls and ceiling of the throne room of the gods. This way not even Hades would be able to eavesdrop. When I was done I nodded at Percy.

"What is it you needed to talk to us about?" Percy said his voice calm but not cold.

"Cut the crap, Percy! I know it's you and Nico!" Thalia said glaring at him. My eyes widened slightly in surprise. How the hell did she figure it out so soon? We both knew she was going to figure it out eventually, but not this soon! We were planning on telling her tomorrow after she had some time to process the fact that the titans were back.

"H-how did you know?" I stammered. I didn't get a response though, because she reached out and grabbed us both and hugged us so hard that we almost couldn't breathe. When she let go of us she punched Percy… or rather, she tried to. Percy saw it coming and grabbed her fist in mid-air.

"We missed you too, Thals." He said grinning.

"You'd better have! Why the hell didn't you contact me any sooner? It's been three thousand years! And take off those damn hoods! I want to see you." She exclaimed. Percy nodded and so we took off our hoods. Thalia gasped and her eyes went wide.

Thalia POV:

My eyes went wide as they took off their hoods and I couldn't help but gasp. Nico's black hair was still long but it didn't look limp or boring, it looked healthy and was short at the sides but long at the back and front, with his bangs hanging just above his eyes. His black eyes were twinkling and his lips were pulled up in a smirk. _Arrogant ass, _I thought. Percy was smiling warmly at me, his piercing looked good on him and it made him look more… rugged. His unique green eyes where glowing slightly, I mean _actually_ glowing. His black hair was as messy as always but even though they looked pretty much the same, they still seemed, I can't believe I'm thinking this, _hotter_. They looked like… Gods. I'm pretty sure these guys were on the same level of beauty as Aphrodite. They also looked a bit older maybe twenty three or twenty four, but looks could be deceiving.

"Oh Chaos! Nico we finally managed to find a way to render Thalia speechless." Percy said grinning so widely his cheeks had to hurt. I narrowed my eyes at him but before I could respond Nico jumped in.

"Not even Thalia is able to resist our hotness!"

"Why you little-" A loud bang interrupted me.

Percy POV:

The bang sounded again, this time louder. I pulled up my hood and Nico did the same. It was probably just the gods wanting their throne room back. Nico made the shadows fade and suddenly the door burst open causing Zeus and Poseidon, who were probably trying to open it, to fall to the ground. I couldn't hold back the small chuckle that escaped my lips. It wasn't very loud but Zeus heard it and he looked up and glared at me.

"Why you little-" I chuckled again as he repeated the words his daughter had spoken minutes ago. This just made him more angry. He grabbed his master bolt and just before Zeus hurled it at me, Chaos' voice rang through the throne room,

"Don't throw the bolt!" Zeus ignored him and threw it anyway. I grinned, I get to pay Zeus back, and I wouldn't get in trouble because he had started it. Why do I want to pay him back you ask?

Well three thousand years ago, the pompous, self-righteous, power-hungry king of the gods, decided I had become too powerful and he had somehow managed to convince most of the gods that I was too great a risk and that if I betrayed them I would be too powerful an enemy. Of course not all the gods agreed with Zeus, Hermes, Hestia, Apollo, Artemis and Hades disagreed and protested strongly when Zeus suggested that Poseidon should reveal the son Poseidon had had, the son that he had been raising with him, in Atlantis. Zeus knew that eventually my so-called friends would abandon me for the new son of Poseidon. The gods took a vote and since the king of the gods had managed to convince Poseidon and since Hades and Hestia were not 'proper' Olympians, so they could not vote, Zeus got his way and Ian was introduced to camp Half-Blood. Eventually I was forgotten just as Zeus predicted.

Now I wanted to pay him back by showing him that if he hadn't done what he had done I would not be the second most powerful being in all of creation and I wouldn't have figured out who the love of my life really is.

As the master bolt got closer and closer my grin got wider and wider. When the bolt was about a foot away from me I lifted my arm and grabbed the bolt. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor, I threw it from one hand to the other, playing with my new toy. After a little while Zeus' shock transformed into fury, thunder was rumbling outside, poor New York, I thought absent mindedly. Zeus was trying to call his bolt back, probably so that he could throw it back at me again, but it wasn't working. My grin widened and I could see the gods shiver, Nico shivered too but that was for a completely different reason. I was using my powers to disable Zeus'.

I was going to throw it back at him, and with it a small blast of my own energy, not enough to make him fade, but just enough to make him think twice about attacking me again. I was just about to throw it when I heard a sigh. It was Chaos, he was speaking in my mind and Nico's.

_I'm sorry, son but you must stop_. I knew he wanted to let me have my payback but it would bring too much, pardon the pun, chaos.

_The gods would be fighting for the position of king and they would not be able to defeat Kronos. _He spoke in my mind. Damn it! I reined in my anger and sighed. I released my hold on his powers and the bolt returned to Zeus' hand. Nico stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder, his touch calmed me instantly and any remaining anger I had left melted away. I suddenly felt a presence next to me, when I looked I saw nothing so I closed my eyes and focused on the person's soul. I focused on it's shape and it looked female, and it had it's arm outstretched, reaching for my hood.

My eyes snapped open as I realized who it was and what that person was trying to do. I grabbed the arm that was reaching towards my hood and twisted it behind the invisible persons back. Nico had also noticed the presence and he reached forward and jerked the cap off of the person who had been trying to remove my hood and making them visible to the entire throne room.

"Annabeth?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to give you guys something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Chapter 4:

Hades POV:

"Annabeth?" Poseidon, Athena and Ian asked simultaneously. Shadow had his sword at Annabeth's neck and Alpha was still twisting her arm behind her back. Annabeth was squirming from the pain. _Serves her right_ I thought. I had grown fond of Percy, I had to. My son had been spending a lot of time with him and the boy had helped me gain respect among the other Olympians. When Annabeth cheated on Percy and he left, my son became miserable. Nico had been smiling and laughing, I never thought he would be like that again after losing Bianca, but when Percy left things went back to the way they were before. And then my son left and it was all that spoiled child of Athena's fault. I narrowed my eyes at her, she deserved to be sent to the fields of punishment to suffer for she had done. Too bad she was immortal and she wouldn't be dying anytime soon.

The shadows were starting to move, they started reaching towards Annabeth wrapping themselves around her. I had suffered her presence enough, I wouldn't hold back any longer. The shadows were becoming tighter and tighter, she would die and I would judge her. We'll see how she likes an eternity in pain.

Percy POV:

The shadows had started moving. They were wrapping themselves around Annabeth. I looked towards Nico but he shook his head, this wasn't his doing. I looked behind me searching for Hades. He is the only other person capable of commanding the shadows like that. I found him behind all the other Olympians, his eyes were narrowed in our direction. The shadows were tightening around Annabeth.

"How dare you?" his voice was low but threatening, at first I wasn't sure who he was talking to but then I saw how he was still glaring our way. _Annabeth. _I thought. Nico and I let go of her but the shadows kept her in place. Hades stepped forward through the rest of the gods who were looking at Hades, shell-shocked. "How dare you." He repeated, his voice louder this time.

"First you chase away the best hero in the history of greek heroes, then because of that my son leaves, all because you felt neglected that the hero of Olympus, wasn't spending every single waking moment fawning over you! Now you try to reveal the person who is trying to bring our salvation, just because you are curious? Is nothing sacred to you? Do you respect nothing? First you chase away the person that saved us when we were certain that our very existence was limited and now you are trying to force our only hope to leave because they didn't want to reveal themselves and you decided to violate that wish simply because you are _curious?_ HOW DARE YOU?" He was shouting by the end of his accusations. I never knew Hades missed us, or cared about us so much. The shadows were growing tighter and tighter around Annabeth. Her lips were turning a bit blue. Someone had to stop him but it sure as Chaos wasn't going to be me. Hades was right, Annabeth had no right.

"Enough!" Hestia, of all the gods shouted. "Brother if you continue with this you will bring war, and then we will surely perish! I miss them too, brother, they used to sacrifice food to me because I had no children of my own who would send my offerings! I despise the girl as much as you do, but we can't afford a war right now."

"Hestia's right, Hades. We all want the girl gone but now isn't the time." Hermes said stepping forward and placing a hand on the god of the underworld's shoulder.

"We will see to it that she is punished after this war is over." Apollo said, also stepping forward.

"And that rotten sea brat too." Artemis said joining her brother. The shadows slowly started to fade from around Annabeth. Athena looked like she was about to kill everyone but before she could say a word or move a muscle, I spoke.

"That's enough excitement for tonight. Shadow and I need to rest. We will converge and discuss our battle plan tomorrow." The thoughts of battle and Kronos rising once again distracted the Gods. I was about to drag Nico away to our cabin to have my way with him when he spoke silently to me and some of the Gods, projecting the thought straight into our minds and no one else's.

_"Hades, Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis. Come with us. We are going to show you were Perseus Jackson and Nico di Angelo are."_


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated lately. I don't like making excuses but I had exams recently and then my laptop stopped working and then I just couldn't figure out how to continue the story, so… yeah I'm sorry. This is also kinda short in my opinion but i figured it was better than nothing. I will try to update again next week but no promises.**

**Warning: This is a SLASH story and there is guy on guy action in this chapter, so if you don't like don't read. It is mild but still dont read if you arent at least a teenager.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 5:

Apollo POV:

_"Hades, Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis. Come with us. We are going to show you were Perseus Jackson and Nico di Angelo are."_ I heard a voice, Shadow, say in my head.

I was almost vibrating with excitement! We were finally going to find out where Percy and Nico have been all these years! We always knew they weren't dead, Hades had told everyone that it wasn't Percy's soul in the underworld, but most of the others simply hadn't cared.

I missed Percy and so did Artemis and Hermes and Hestia, Hades tried to make it seem that he only missed his son but I knew that he was starting to grow fond of Percy, his earlier outburst proved it. I was so lost in my musings that I almost didn't notice when Alpha and Shadow left the throne room after agreeing with the Gods that they would meet up again tomorrow and discuss strategy. I tried not to make it obvious how happy I was. It was obvious that only me, Hermes, Hestia, Hades and Artemis heard the voice, Alpha must not want the others to know that they know where Percy and Nico are. Most of the other Gods were leaving, so it didn't seem so strange that we all went out at once.

_"Meet us at the Chaos cabin at Camp Half-Blood, don't let the other Gods follow you." _We all took off in different directions so that no one would know that we all had the same destination. We were finally going to see Percy again, we owed him a lot and I wanted to say thanks. He had not only saved our lives several times but he also didn't expect much and he didn't complain when Zeus or someone else wanted to kill him. He stayed loyal to us even if we didn't deserve it.

And with that thought in mind I jumped into my chariot and started towards Camp Half-Blood.

Nico POV:

We traveled through the shadows and straight to our cabin at Camp. Percy hadn't said anything about me offering to reveal ourselves. I knew he understood, they still cared, Hades still cared and that meant a lot to me, Percy knew that. I felt that I had to do it, like they deserved to know just because they still cared after all these years, and they did.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't mean to say it but I don't regret it." I said once we were in the safety of our room and I checked no one was in the cabin.

"I know." Percy said simply as he removed the hood and I could see it in his eyes that he really did know and that he understood. "I get it." he said again stepping towards me. He lowered my hood and his hand went to my hair and stroked in a soothing motion, his hand traveled lower and caressed my jawline before pulling me in for a searing kiss filled with love and comfort.

Percy always knew what I needed, after the first few decades of mistakes, and right know I needed some assurance that I hadn't made a huge mistake, hence the kiss. Kissing Percy never failed to take my breath away, even after all these years. He always made sure to convey exactly what he was feeling and he never held back. His tongue stroked my lower lip and I opened my mouth welcoming him in. His tongue invaded my mouth and his taste exploded on my taste buds, his tongue stroked mine gently as a sign of comfort. His hands never strayed from my jaw and I pressed myself against him, hoping he would get the message and do something about the raging hard on in my pants. The moment of self-doubt was _long_ gone and was now replaced by a pure unadultered lust that seemed to surface whenever I was alone with Percy.

I may or may not have let out a tiny whimper when Percy suddenly stepped back, looking sexy as hell with his hair even more messed up than before due to my hands that had been tangled in it during our kiss. I was about to demand that he get back to kissing me when a voice behind me said,

"Well this is definitely, not what I expected."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so there were a few inconsistencies in the last couple of chapters. I went back and edited them so if you'd like you can go and read the edited version. It's at the end of chapter 4. I'll repeat in caps for those who don't read A/Ns. THE END OF CHAPTER 4 HAS BEEN EDITED DUE TO INCONSISTENCIES. Now that that is out of the way, here's the new chapter, it's kind of short but I plan on updating again soon. The next chapter will be how they joined Choas and will be posted some time tonight or tomorrow hopefully. **

**Anyway enjoy and thanks SO much for the reviews!**

**Warning: Mild boyxboy action! Mild sexual thoughts! Don't read if you aren't at least 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Chapter 6:

Percy POV:

Just as I was about to give in to Nico's silent pleas to just get it over with and fuck him already, I felt a presence behind Nico. I recognized the soul and immediately jumped back. Nico let out a slight whimper that got me so hot that if we didn't have a visitor I would have taken him right against the wall and if he keeps looking at me like that I still might.

"Well this is definitely, not what I expected." Apollo said. That snapped Nico out of the haze of lust he was feeling. "Can I join?" My reaction was instantaneous, I grabbed Nico and shoved him behind me, growling. My hand was on the hilt of Riptide and I was glaring so hard at Apollo that if he was a human he would have disintegrated by now. In the back of my head I knew Apollo was just teasing and that it was his way of saying he supported us, but I reacted the same way I always did when someone mentioned wanting Nico: Badly.

"Whoa! Percy, calm down! He's was kidding!" Nico said wrapping his arm around my waist to calm me down. It worked. After a minute or so I had relaxed completely and I was leaning back against Nico enjoying his touch with my eyes closed.

"I hate to interrupt your moment but the other are bound to be here soon." Apollo said sounding cautious. I opened my eyes and looked at the sun god, he looked apologetic and cautious as if he didn't want to move in case he pushed one of my buttons.

"I'm sorry about that Apollo. Our day has been very stressful and I overreacted." I said unwrapping Nico's arms from around me and smiled apologetically at Apollo.

"Understatement!" Nico coughed out. I turned and mock glared at him, he just stood there with an innocent look on him face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It's okay. Can I hug you guys now?" He asked smiling once again. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Yes, you can." I said. His smile got even wider and he grabbed me and Nico into a very tight bear hug.

"Where have you been all these years? How did you become Choas' assassins? Why haven't you talked to any of us? We've missed you guys!" Apollo exclaimed once he let us go. Nico laughed at the way Apollo was bouncing about like a little kid.

"Wait until the others get here and we'll tell you. We don't like repeating ourselves." He pouted but sat down on our couch and waited impatiently.

"They better get here soon!" I heard Apollo grumble.


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter. This one is much longer than the last one. Two chapters in one day is a record for me so please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome, I appreciate any thing that will help me improve my writing. Any way on to the chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 7:

Nico POV:

The other gods' reactions were the same as Apollo's, all except Hades'. He didn't hug Percy but he did hug me, and even then he was uncomfortable. I understood. I had been the same before Percy. Hades told me he missed me and quickly let go of me. Percy didn't try to hug my father, he simply held out his hand and smiled, his piercing glinting in the light. Hades shook his hand and looked like he was about to say something when Apollo interrupted him.

"Now can you tell us where you've been for the past three thousand years and how you got to be Chaos' assassins?" He asked impatiently. Hermes nodded eagerly in agreement and Hestia and Artemis just smiled but I knew they were curious. Hades simply stood behind them, his face expressionless. I sighed and nodded. Apollo beamed and when Percy gestured to the couch and armchairs they all sat down and settled in, Percy and I took the love seat.

"Before we begin there is something we need to tell you." Percy said. I knew what was coming. We had to come out. I hesitated. Don't get me wrong! I'm not ashamed of being with Percy in fact I flaunt it every chance I get. I just didn't know what my father would say. I know Percy will stay with me regardless, but I still want my father to approve and I was really nervous.

I know Percy sensed my reservations, it was one of the things I loved about him and even though I was a bit scared I didn't want to hide our relationship so when he looked at me asking permission, I gave him a small nod. He looked into my eyes for a moment looking for something and when he found whatever it was he was looking for he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him, I snuggled into him and ended up practically sitting in his lap.

"We're together." Percy said keeping his face expressionless while he studied the gods' reactions. I did the same. Apollo was smiling smugly because he knew about us before everyone else did, Hermes had his jaw to the floor but when he saw us staring at him he composed himself and smiled at us. Hestia was also smiling warmly and Artemis looked confused and socked but her lips were slightly quirked in a small grin, so I took it that she didn't mind. Hades however remained expressionless.

I could feel Percy stiffen beneath me and I knew without having to look up that he was glaring at Hades. Percy's glare was frightening when he was still human, it is even worse now that he is the second most powerful being in all of creation. Hades was experiencing the Alpha glare, the glare reserved for the vilest of creations and for people who hurt me.

Hades flinched a little and that made Percy happy judging by the silent hum of satisfaction that I felt, more than heard rumbling in his chest. After a few _very_ tense moments in which Percy glared at Hades and Hades glared at Percy, Hades smiled. He smiled an actual smile! He looked at Percy approvingly as if my father was simply testing him. It took a while for Percy to decipher the look but when he did he relaxed and smiled hesitantly back.

I, on the other hand, was beaming! My father approved! I don't know why it mattered to me so much, I hadn't spoken to him in over three thousand years, but it did matter and now I was almost bouncing. I was brought out of my happy daze by Hermes speaking.

"Now that that's over, can you tell us what happened?" Percy sighed and nodded. He held me tightly and took a deep breath before he began.

"You know why I left camp." It was a statement more than a question but the gods all nodded anyway. "I couldn't take it anymore so I left. I started on the road to Alaska. It wasn't an easy trip, there were monsters ready to attack almost everywhere I went. I fought them all and I always won, although some of them managed to get a few good hits before they turned to glitter." I squeezed Percy tightly as I thought of the scars on his back and chest. They were barely visible unless you looked _very_ closely and the light hit them just right, but they were there, a constant reminder of the pain Percy had gone through. I nuzzled his neck and breathed in his scent as he continued, his eyes far away lost in his memories.

"After maybe a week I crossed the border into Alaska and a tall being walked up to me and introduced himself as Chaos. He offered to train me and make me his apprentice. He said that I would become his adoptive son, I accepted and I tried to be happy but after a few days of training Chaos noticed that I wasn't happy and asked me what was wrong. I told him. I told him that my parents were dead, my girlfriend cheated on me, Thalia was busy being a huntress and Grover was busy being Lord of the Wild. I told him that I didn't have much left for me on Earth. But I did have something, I had Nico. At the time he was only my best friend, but he was my _best_ friend and I didn't want to stop talking to him. I didn't want to stop being friends." The fact that even back then, when he hadn't yet figured out I loved him, he still felt miserable without me made me happy to have found such a caring and amazing person to spend the rest of my existence with. I smiled into Percy's neck and sighed contentedly, letting him continue our story.

"Chaos asked if I would be happy if Nico joined me in my training. I told him it would and so he trained the both of us. After a few years we had excelled greatly and Chaos rewarded us by making us immortal. A few centuries after that we became his assassins and for the past few millennia we have been living in Chaos' palace in the Void." The Gods all remained silent as they let all the new information sink in. A few minutes later a huge yawn suddenly escaped me and I realized that I was really tired.

"We'll let you get to bed, we have a lot to think about and you deserve to rest. We'll see you tomorrow." Hestia said as she ushered the other Gods out. Hermes and Apollo looked like they wanted to complain but then they saw how tired we looked and gave in to Hestia's demands. She smiled as she shut the door behind them. Percy got up and I whimpered as I felt his heat leave me. I didn't last long though, because Percy pulled me up and started leading me towards the bedroom.

When we got there he took off my hoodie and my jeans and I did the same to him, then we got into bed and Percy pulled me to him and we fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.


	8. READ ME PLEASE!

**This story is now on Hiatus! I have MASSIVE writers block and I must admit that I am very disappointed by the reviews for the last chapter, so this story is going to be on hiatus until further notice. **

** . .CROWD**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the Hiatus. Don't expect regular updates because I have exams coming up but I figured you all have waited enough. A HUGE thank you to every one who reviewed and supported me. This one is for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Warning: SWEARING…. BOYXBOY ACTION… semi- graphic sexual content.**

**Chapter 8:**

Percy POV:

A loud roar had me jumping out of bed on high alert, my sword materialized in my hand automatically, I didn't even have to think about it after all these years. I could summon Omega, my sword, from thin air at any time I wish. My eyes scanned the room looking for the source of the roar and from the corner of my eye I could see Nico do the same, with Darkness, his sword in his hand. After my eyes finished scanning the room and saw no danger I closed my eyes and opened my mind letting my conscious reach out and touch the other creations of Chaos. I felt Nico at my side, a solid wall going up but retreating immediately when he realized it was me. I basked for a second in the comfort of his conscious and moved on.

When I had checked the whole cabin and found nothing I moved on, checking the area surrounding the cabin and that's when I felt it, a presence that I had long since forgotten… The presence of the Lord of Time… Kronos. But that didn't explain the roar I heard so I kept looking beyond the foul essence that meant he was mere feet away from a sleeping Nico, that meant that he could pass through the camp's boundaries without detection and after a few minutes I found the source. I let out a sigh, "Not again" I muttered retreating back into my own body. Nico was shaking me and calling my name.

"What do you mean 'Not again'? What made that sound? Tell me!" he was almost shouting at me by now.

"The Minotaur. It's here, inside camp about a mile away from our cabin, two miles away from the other cabins." I told him while putting on some jeans. Just because the minotaur liked to fight in his underwear that didn't mean that everyone did.

"Oh that's just fucking perfect." He mumbled. "Couldn't the rotten bastard wait until the sun had come up. Of all the annoying pricks…" He continued to swear under his breath while also putting on jeans and I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at my lips… he's always so cranky if he gets woken up too early in the morning to fight a monster. Nevermind that he liked fighting and that most of the time the monsters ended up as glitter after a few minutes. He just didn't like waking up early…

"Lazy ass" I mumbled grabbing my sword and heading out the door.

"Hey! I heard that!" He said indignantly following me out of our bedroom.

"You were meant to." I told him grinning.

"Well then, your not getting any of this _ass_, lazy or otherwise!" That had me stopping in my tracks and Nico bumping into me. He tried to move back but I turned around grabbed onto him.

"Oh really?" I asked raising an eyebrow and who's going to stop me?" I grabbed said ass to prove a point and leaned down slightly to whisper in his ear. "Because I know it won't be you. You enjoy it too much when I take you." And to further prove my point I bit his earlobe, causing him to release a low moan that had me hard in an instant. I was about to drag Nico back to our room when another loud roar interrupted us.

" Oh for fuck's sake! You are so dead you annoying little cow!" Nico yelled out in frustration. This time I didn't find it amusing though because I shared his sentiments exactly. Nico stormed out of my arms cussing in a low voice.

" The sooner the cow is pixie dust, the sooner we can finish our conversation" I told him. Darkness appeared at his side a moment later and he stormed out taking the door off its hinges. I almost pitied the minotaur but then my jeans rubbed against my still raging hard on and pity flew out the window. That son of a bitch is burger meat.

Nico POV:

Fucking cow had to go and ruin my morning. First he wakes me up before the butt crack of dawn and then he goes and yells just when Percy was about to… I better hold that train of thought for a few minutes while I make some beef stew, then me and Percy can finish what we started.

Our cabin was cut off from the rest. It was close to the edge of the forest so that was where the minotaur was probably hiding. I went into the forest and I could feel Percy behind me, after a few seconds we came to a small clearing where the minotaur was waiting. I took on a fighting stance and waited for it to charge. It did but it went straight for Percy. I could see him raise his sword ready to cut its head off.

"Oh no you don't this one is MINE!" he smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. He made the _Oh-that's-_so-_mature_ face but I barely saw it because I was running toward the minotaur at full speed. I reached it just as it reached Percy, he rolled to the side and I jumped onto its back driving my sword between its shoulder blades. It disintegrated and I landed lithely on my feet. Percy was sprawled on the grass, laying on his side.

"I love watching you fight." He said his eyes blazing with the same fire they held in them a few minutes ago. "It does things to me that I'm pretty sure it shouldn't." I grinned and stalked towards him in a way that I know he likes.

"I'd like to finish our earlier conversation now." I told him, my voice low and hoarse.

"Me too. But that sure as fuck isn't happening here." He said sternly.

"Why not?" I whined making sure to pout a little something extra.

"Dryads, Nico. Dryads." He said while standing up.

"Ooooooooooh." I said feeling a little stupid. The last time we did it against a tree… well lets just say even after 3 millennia practicing we still couldn't outrun them.

" Yes, 'oh'. Now get us back to the cabin." He growled grabbing onto me and grinding our hips together in _that_ way. He didn't need to tell me twice, the shadows rose up and swallowed us spitting out on the bed with me on top, which didn't last because a second later I was laying on my back and Percy was wrapping my legs around his hips so our hard-ons where rubbing against each other. I moaned and reached up grabbing Percy's hair and bringing him down so I could crush my lips to his. He responded immediately and soon his tongue was in my mouth and I was struggling to take off his jeans without breaking the kiss while he did slid my boxers down my legs. _How did he do that so fast? Oh yeah, this is a horny Percy I'm thinking about. He can do anything. _

" You know… we should probably…. go tell someone that…that the minotaur got into camp." Percy gasped out between kisses.

"Fuck them! Five more minutes won't make a difference!" I needed him NOW. My hard on was turning painful and I needed relief.

"I'd much rather fuck you" He said kissing down my neck.

"Then stop fucking talking and fucking do it already!" I yelled at him.

"With pleasure…" he mumbled and then my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

This will probably take a bit more than five minutes…

**If you want an M-rated continuation in the form of a one-shot just review or PM me and tell me**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated. I was just busy with work and studying for exams. Thank You SO much to anyone who reviewed, favorited or followed my stories! I love you so much! You are amazing! Again sorry it took so long to post but I hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Chapter 9:**

Percy POV:

"I love you, Nico"

"I love you too, Percy" and for a few more minutes we just lay there looking at the sun come up, and the first rays of light to enter through our bedroom window. For a while I forgot all the bad things that were happening and just focused on the gorgeous man laying in my arms and sleeping soundly and his every breath, his every heartbeat and what they meant. They meant that my Nico was still alive, still with me and if I have a say in it that is how he will always stay... Alive, breathing. Even when he gets bored with me or finds someone who deserves him more I will still do everything in my power to protect him.

My thoughts suddenly drifted to the ice-cold presence I felt earlier this morning. Kronos had entered camp and had come far too close to us for comfort. _We have to get this over with soon, otherwise one of us might end up hurt. _

I could hear Nico's calm and shallow breathing indicating he had fallen asleep. I quietly slipped out of his hold and slipped on jeans and a hoodie. I pulled the hood up and snuck out of the cabin careful not to wake Nico. I had to try and figure out where Kronos was hiding. I walked to where I had sensed his presence and came to a clearing near the creek that I used to go to if I needed some quiet time to think. I walked a little further to said creek and that's when I felt his presence.

The effect he had on the land was quite obvious if you knew what to look for the rushing of the creek was slightly muted and slower than usual, the trees where moving too slowly to be dancing and too fast to be moving with the wind which was practically non-existent. He was here for a while, at least ten minutes. Why would he spend ten minutes just standing here for no reason? Maybe he was waiting for someone or talking to someone? A spy inside camp? Or he was setting the bait for a trap. All scenarios seemed possible but for now I could only prove my last theory to be wrong or right. The others required more time and that was something I didn't want to waste. I wanted to leave here as soon as possible and go back home.

I climbed the nearest tree and opened my mind to my surroundings and tried to see in which direction Kronos had come from. After a few minutes I realized that he was travelling North towards the camp's borders. I jumped down from my tree and sprinted to the border where Peleus stood guarding the Golden fleece that was helping to keep the camp borders up. I followed the trail it led to about a couple of hundred feet away from Peleus. At this distance the dragon wouldn't be able to smell or sense my presence nor Kronos'. The feeling was strong here and I knew he must have spent at least half an hour here watching and waiting. But watching what? Waiting for what?

I looked around me trying to see what Kronos had seen. I couldn't see much of camp from here due to a large clump of trees blocking my vision. I turned a full circle carefully taking in everything. I could just barely see the first rays of sunlight through the trees that surrounded me on three sides. The birds were still asleep and so were the campers. There was complete silence all around. The only thing that I could see was Peleus, Thalia's tree and the fleece. That has to be it. He wants the fleece. But if he can get into camp at any time why would he need the fleece? He had obviously come as a scout but since when did Kronos do his own dirty work? Why had he lingered so long at the creek if he wanted the fleece all along. Just then I remembered that the creek formed a part of the camp's border, It took me so long to remember because it only became a part of the border during the second giant war when we tightened the borderline so we didn't strain ourselves too much defending so much land.

Kronos must have gotten in through the creek… Why didn't he just come in somewhere closer to the fleece? I laid out a mental map in my head picturing the perfect circle that was the camp border. After a few seconds to remember tha landscape of the camp I saw that the creek was on the very opposite edge of the fleece meaning it would be the weakest point of the border. That's why he came in from the creek. The time he spent there he must have spent trying to bypass the border.

Why does he want the fleece? That's the big question. I remembered what happened in the last war. His army came in through the labyrinth… His army! They need to get in from somewhere! If we could catch him and kill him when he tried to take the fleece this would all be over with minimal bloodshed and hardly any time wasted! Now we just need to figure out when he plans to take it… I've got to tell Nico about this.

"Alpha! ALPHA!" I heard Nico shout. Speak of the devil… Then I realized that he probably couldn't see me. This place was perfect for hiding from the camp's inhabitants. I walked back through the trees and spotted Nico about two feet away and with his back to me. I walked up to him and got as close to him as I could without touching him and leaned in close to his ear.

"I'm right here." I whispered then bit down on his ear. He jumped with a little yell and turned toward me.

"I knew that" he said trying to look cool and succeeding to some extent.

"You shouldn't be walking around with your hood down, someone could have seen you." I told him my tone turning serious.

"What's wrong with you? Why have you turned so serious all of a sudden?" He asked, his brow furrowing.

"I'll tell you when we meet we the gods, I don't feel like repeating myself."

"Let's go then!" He grabbed onto me and I pulled up his hood as he shadow-traveled us to Mount Olympus.

I let out a sigh as we appeared in front of the doors of the throne room. The sun had barely risen and I already wanted to go back to bed. This is going to be a _long _day.


End file.
